


Are You Looking For Me

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He and Shane had been friends for about five years before they began sleeping together. Casually, after a drunk hook-up. Jesse had been wanting to for years, of course, but Shane was agood friend, and Jesse just hadn’t wanted to ruin things between them. Especially since they weren’t soulmates, and had no future.But he couldn’t help falling for Shane. His sly smile, his dry wit. Even his distressing, unnatural love ofmathof all things. He was the sweetest boyfriend that Jesse had ever had, and Jesse had wished, many, many times that Shane had just said theright wordswhen they first meet.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2021





	Are You Looking For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



> Meant to be part of a larger universe of rom-com stories centered around a holiday for soul-bonding, but 2021 being what it is, hopefully this much smaller story can suffice ;;

“... weekend of romantic fun at Dove’s Peak! We’ve come to celebrate the annual Bonding Festival with our special guests Marcus Knox and Sabrina Martínez, the breakout young stars of _She’s The One_ , who will be performing a public bonding renewal this Saturday-”

Jesse groaned as he pushed up in the car seat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We there yet?”

Though Shane was not in the best of moods, he still couldn’t help but smile at his rumpled boyfriend, his eyes flicking over the creases in his soft, sun-brown cheek from the collar of his oversized jacket, his normally heavily-moussed pink hair looking hilariously tostled. 

“What happened to being my navigator?” Shane asked dryly, reaching forward and turning off the radio.

“Sorry,” Jesse said, pulling a face as he twisted around to grab something from the back seat. 

“You should be,” Shane muttered, carding his overgrown ginger curls back from his face in an irritated gesture. “This was your idea in the first place.” 

“I know, I know,” Jesse said soothingly, giving Shane’s bicep a squeeze with his slender fingers as he turned to the front with a handful of brochures. “You’re the _best_ boyfriend for humoring me.” 

Shane grumbled as Jesse kissed him on the cheek. They had been dating for almost three years now, and Jesse well knew how to twist Shane around his littlest finger. And yet, Shane was still bewildered at how he had been talked into all … this. 

On the precipice of discussing marriage, Jesse had begged Shane to give them both a “last chance” to find their soulmates. 

“Ooh,” Jesse said, his colored fingernails tapping on the dash as he devoured the pamphlets. “They have winter kayaking!” 

Shane scowled. “We’re not going to have time to do that,” he said. This isn’t a _romantic getaway_ , he managed to bite himself back from saying. 

They had both paid the hefty ticket price to enter into the main event of the Bonding Festival, a massive organized dating pool which would expose them to hundreds of people over two days, in hopes of triggering that one in ten chance of finding _the one_. 

“Look, you agreed to this, so stop bringing me down!” Jesse snapped, clapping the brochure closed between his palms. 

Shane sighed, turning to stare out the window, at the streetlights slipping by in the dark. It wasn’t that late, but the early dusk of winter were clipping short their days, making each rotation seem so much more fleeting. 

When he spoke again, Jesse’s voice was conciliatory. Even when he was annoyed, he could never hold onto it for long. “Look. There’s a 90% chance that neither of us are even going to Bond, and won’t you feel better for having _tried_? That way we can fully commit ourselves to each other without having to think _what if_.” 

Shane looked at him, then back at the road. “81%,” he muttered. 

“Sorry?” 

“If I have a 10% chance of Bonding, and you have an independent 10% chance of bonding, then the chance of neither of us finding our soulmates-” 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jesse groaned. “You massive nerd,” he shoved at Shane’s shoulder, grinning.

“Hey!” Shane yelped, “I’m still _driving_!” But as always, he found he just couldn’t stay mad at Jesse. Not when he looked so beautiful in the passing streetlights, flipping through the paper brochures he’d hoarded, even though all the same information would be available through a quick search on his phone. 

_I’ve never thought what if,_ Shane thought, watching the yellow bars slide over the cut of Jesse’s chin, the dark of his eyelashes against the curve of his cheek. 

Shane and Jesse were not soulmates, and it was why it had taken them so long to get together. From college, Jesse had been obsessed with the concept. Shane still remembered they had been introduced as freshman year roommates, and Jesse seemed so disappointed when Shane’s first words to him were, _so you okay with the bed near the door?_

Later, Shane learned that the words on Jesse’s wrist were _it’s quiet here, huh?_ That phrase had tortured Shane through the long years of their friendship, when he was pining for Jesse and Jesse made no indication of moving him out of the box labeled _friend, not soulmate_. 

Even when they started dating, even when they moved in together. Even when Jesse mumbled that he loved Shane as he pressed close for early-morning kisses. Even when they talked jokingly of getting a puppy and tandem bikes, of a shining future just within reach.

It had never left Shane’s mind. That someone, someday could waltz into Jesse’s life and snatch him away just by saying the words he hadn’t. 

They pulled up to the small townhouse just before the sun slipped wholly over the horizon. Jesse climbed out of the car, stretching his legs as Shane checked his phone for instructions. 

“Vikky said she left the key under the front mat,” Shane said. 

“Would be safer in a lock box,” Jesse said, grabbing his backpack from the back before he walked up to the porch. 

“Yeah, well,” Shane said as he followed. “I don’t think they get much crime around here on the mean streets of Dove’s Peak.” 

Jesse laughed, groping under the mat. “No offense to your sister, but can you _imagine_ living in this place? All the tourists? No wonder she wanted to get the fuck out this weekend.” 

“I thought you would love it,” Shane teased, “aren’t all your favorite romantic comedies set in towns like this?” 

“That’s a _fantasy_ ,” Jesse said, unlocking the front door and pushing inside. “Can you imagine _She’s The One_ set in the city? Nobody would have the patience for the slow, budding romance, the layered _misunderstandings_ -” 

“Yeah, well,” Shane said, flipping on a lightswitch and looking around. The living room was modest, and the kitchen small and neat, but it still looked expansive to his eyes. “At least she can afford a place like this on a grad student salary. Puts our two bedroom to shame.”

“And it’s _all_ ours for this weekend,” Jesse said, grinning widely as he fell back against the sofa, bouncing playfully as he opened his arms for Shane. 

With a helpless smile, Shane followed him down, sliding his arms around Jesse’s soft, slender waist, kissing the side of his neck until he laughed breathily. 

They ordered pizza and turned on the TV, spooning together on the couch like it was any normal Friday night, rather than possibly the last they would spend together.

Shane felt himself growing morose. Local broadcasting, of course, was showing nothing but Bonding Day-related specials. Shane moved to shut it off, but Jesse found a channel halfway into the run of _She’s The One_ and of course they had to watch his favorite romantic comedy. 

It was a farce, of course. Marcus Knox played a mechanic in hapless love with the new girl in town, a waitress played by Sabrina Martinez. Unfortunately, he had a stammer which was intensified by stress and the first time they were introduced was in a loud, crowded bar. Though they were soulmates, neither realized it at the time. Through the entirety of the movie, the two were drawn to each other again and again, both pining softly without knowing why. 

It was a forgettable movie, in Shane’s opinion, only made popular because the co-stars had had bonded rather unexpectedly on the first day of shooting. But for some reason Jesse was still obsessed with it, mouthing along with the lines as he snuggled against Shane’s shoulder. 

And Shane, as he did often, resigned himself to tolerating something he had no interest in for Jesse’s sake.

\--

Jesse made Shane change his shirt twice before heading to the convention center.

“It’s your first impression!” Jesse said brightly, buttoning the wrist of Shane’s cornflower blue bracer, which he thought, fondly, brought out his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyes. On Jesse’s wrist was a matching bracer in green, which covered his soul mark for privacy and also signaled that he was unbonded. 

“What’s your opening line going to be?” Jesse asked. For pooled dating events, or even in everyday life, it was common for people looking for a bond to use unique opening lines. Jesse had been agonizing over whether to make his terribly dramatic, _I am looking for a fearless love_ , or less potentially embarrassing but hence, tedious, _where do you like to hike?_

Shane snorted. “Can I say, _I don’t want to fucking be here?_ ” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. As usual, Shane was grumpy. Vikky didn’t drink coffee, and there was none in the kitchen, so there were two strikes against him already. Jesse made a note to grab something on the way to the convention center. It wouldn’t do for Shane to scare off his soulmate before they even met. 

Really, Jesse thought, Shane would one day realize that he was doing the both of them a _favor_. He loved Shane, and wanted the best for him, the best for the both of them. A fated soulmate to bring perfect happiness. 

Satisfied, Jesse smoothed his hands over Shane’s lapels, smiling at him. With his neatly-trimmed beard, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, Shane was a crazy heartthrob. It was a wonder that Jesse had managed to keep his hands off him for as long as he did. 

Humming, Jesse pulled Shane into a kiss, then another until his boyfriend’s scowl softened. 

“We’re not going to get out the door if you keep on this,” Shane rumbled, as Jesse threw his arms around his neck. 

“Ah, you’re right,” Jesse said regretfully. “We came in too late yesterday to check in early! Alright, let's hurry.” 

As they walked through the center of town, it was evident that the festivities for Bonding Day were already underway. Red and pink banners flapped in the breeze, proclaiming Dove’s Peak to be the home of the Most Bonds Ever Created. 

“Look!” Jesse said, pointing out a staging area where the formal bonding ceremonies would be scheduled later. 

“Performative,” Shane snorted. 

“Not moreso than any wedding,” Jesse replied, offended. 

Jesse had scoped out a diner near the convention center which promised a Bonding Day special, but when they passed by, the entrance was blocked off and there was a large crowd outside. 

“Sabrina and Marcus are being interviewed right now,” someone told him, and Jesse almost joined the excited crowd jostling for a peek through the large diner windows before Shane dragged him away.

The convention center was at the edge of town, a renovated ski chateau which maintained the romantic small-town charm. Already, there was a moderate line out the door. 

“I’ll get us some coffee and food,” Jesse said, “you stay in line.” 

The look in Shane’s eyes made Jesse unsure if his boyfriend would come back if Jesse sent him out for the food.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jesse said brightly, planting a kiss on Shane’s cheek. “Keep our place.” 

Even the small breakfast food truck had a line, though, and by the time Jesse returned with two steaming cups of coffee and egg sandwiches in a paper bag, Shane was far inside the convention center. Jesse had to elbow his way through the crowd, receiving dirty looks and muttering to reach his boyfriend at the sign-in table. 

“Hey!” Jesse said brightly, as Shane tried to get the attention of the girl flitting behind the counter. 

“This is terribly organized,” Shane muttered.

“I think they oversold this event a bit, yeah,” Jesse admitted. “But! That just means that there’s a higher chance of meeting your soulmate, right?” 

“That’s what we like to tell people!” a harried-looking young woman stepped up to the table. She had wavy brown hair which swung around the sharp line of her chin, a tired smile and a name tag which read _Madeline_. “Let’s get you checked in, yeah?” she said towards Jesse. 

“Sure,” he said, and handed over his identification, noticing the dark red bracer on her wrist. Shane followed suit, silently. 

Madeline bent over her laptop, her fingers flying over the keys as she confirmed their booking. As she handed over their badges and packets, someone called her name from down the hall. 

“Hey,” Shane asked her, “do you think everything’s still running on time?” 

Madeline’s expression turned strange. She opened her mouth to say something, then her name was called again and she stammered an apology before turning away. 

“Hm,” Shane said, unimpressed. 

“You promised you would give it a chance,” Jesse said, linking his arm through Shane’s. “It’s not going to be _that_ bad, I promise!”

\--

It was bad. 

Jesse tried to keep his head in the game, but after the fiftieth person everyone’s names and faces just swam together. 

Ostensibly they had about three minutes with each person, but there wasn’t much to say after each blurted out their first lines. Jesse had tried to make small talk, with halting success. Some of the other participants were _intense_ , to the point of returning year after year for _decades_.

“You know, I’ve read that bonding rates are dropping with each generation,” a woman with dark lipstick said. She had introduced herself as Lydia, and her opening line had been a single word which Jesse had never heard before. “Latest numbers put it closer to 7.8%, but regional differences suggest some governments are way over-reporting.” 

“Interesting,” Jesse said faintly, thinking that Shane would enjoy both the statistics and the conspiracy theories. 

He had been thinking about Shane all day, mentally comparing everyone who stopped in front of him to his boyfriend. Would this stocky man make him pancakes for his birthday? Would this long-haired lady lose patience with his disorganized collection of chachkies and overflowing closet? Would he love his soulmate as much as loved Shane?

Jesse knew, intellectually, that he had to, that something beyond biology would compel him. Soul mates were drawn to each other, and research showed that the longer they stayed in proximity with one another, the more physically in sync they became, to the point of telempathy in rare cases. Science still had little answer as to the mechanics of the bonding process, however, beyond the developmental basics of how the soul mark manifests after puberty. But Jesse had stopped taking psychology after his first year of college, and could not at all follow Lydia as she continued rambling. 

The ding of the bell indicating that they were supposed to switch made Jesse fill with relief. He departed from Lydia with a friendly smile which she did not seem to see, preoccupied with greeting her next assigned partner. 

A nondescript blonde man stepped before Jesse, but before either could open their mouths, a cry came from across the hall. 

“Oh,” the blonde man said, craning his neck. “Another bond.” They watched as conference workers rushed over with balloons and congratulations. 

There had been two others that morning. Jesse thought, unbidden, of Shane. He had been assigned to a hall in the West wing and they weren’t able to meet up for lunch. Shane hadn’t bonded with anyone that morning, but maybe …

Jesse felt a sudden pang in his chest that surprised him. 

He and Shane had been friends for about five years before they began sleeping together. Casually, after a drunk hook-up. Jesse had been wanting to for years, of course, but Shane was a _good friend_ , and Jesse just hadn’t wanted to ruin things between them. Especially since they weren’t soulmates, and had no future. 

But he couldn’t help falling for Shane. His sly smile, his dry wit. Even his distressing, unnatural love of _math_ of all things. He was the sweetest boyfriend that Jesse had ever had, and Jesse had wished, many, many times that Shane had just said the _right words_ when they first meet. 

Jesse hadn’t said the right words either, of course. Shane’s were, _I think we’re in the clear_. He had shown his soul mark to Jesse one night, a year and a few months after they had met. They had both been so young, wine-drunk for the first time and laying on their ratty dorm carpet. Jesse had trailed his fingers on the inside of Shane’s wrist, happy to be trusted with the intimacy of his soul mark. Shane had flushed and it was the first of many times that Jesse had ached to kiss him, and held himself back. 

_Maybe_ , Jesse thought. Maybe someone was saying those words to Shane right now. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Two more bonds were confirmed in their hall, and when his group was finally released, it was to a rapidly darkening sky. 

“There are more events continuing in the bars downtown,” his last partner was saying, a friendly girl with pixie cut named Isabelle who had walked him to the coat room. “More of the same, but like, informal.” 

“Oh god, I do _not_ have the energy,” Jesse said, eying the people outside the conference center passing out pamphlets. Whatever helped local businesses, he supposed. 

“Hey,” Isabelle said, “did you hear the rumor about the girl who misplaced her soulmate?” 

“What?” Jesse asked, pulling on his jacket as he glanced at his phone. He had texted Shane to meet him in front of the conference center, but he hadn’t responded. “How do you _misplace_ a soulmate?” he asked distractedly. 

Isabelle shrugged, tugging her purse over her bulky jacket. “Apparently, she heard her bonding words, but the person disappeared before she could respond.” 

“Wow,” Jesse said, cocking his head. “That’s totally the plot of a romantic comedy-” His cellphone pinged. A wide smile spread on his face as saw that Shane had responded. He made his goodbyes with Isabelle, exchanged social media handles, and rushed to meet his boyfriend. 

Shane was leaning against pillar when Jesse came up from behind him and tackled him with a tight hug. 

“What was that for?” Shane asked, surprised. 

“For you,” Jesse said breathlessly, pulling Shane down for a kiss, the crowd parting around them making him feel like a rock in a rushing river. “I’m just … um, happy to see you.” 

“Yeah,” Shane said, smiling. “Me too.” He glanced down at a pamphlet in his hand. “Someone, uh, handed me this thing for a bar near here. Thought you might want to go.” 

Jesse grabbed the pamphlet and stuffed it in his jacket pocket without even looking at it. “I don’t think I’m in the mood for any company but yours tonight,” he said, and Shane’s eyes grew soft. 

“Then I’m yours,” Shane said.

 _But for how long?_ Jesse couldn’t help thinking, even as he smiled.

\--

Jesse almost suggested skipping the second day of activities, but Shane had seemed to be in a strangely good mood when they woke up on Sunday. 

“You were right, actually,” Shane said, brushing his teeth. “Wasn’t that bad. Everyone just said their piece and moved on. Pretty efficient.”

 _Pretty efficient_ , Jesse thought, and tried to feel optimistic. 

The day started fine enough. Rumors of the soulmate that got away were running rampant through the convention hall. It was all anyone could talk about, and Jesse heard wild stories of how it happened, ranging from subway doors sliding shut with dramatic timing to shouted confessions over the pouring rain.

He and Shane were placed in the same meeting hall, and Jesse was able to meet his eye several times during the day. They exchanged playful glances and tired grins, and Jesse felt himself counting down the hours until this could all be over. 

But then.

“Shane Marinova, please come to Room F301,” a female voice announced over the intercom, “Shane Marinova-” there was a scuffle, and some hurried whispering. 

Jesse threaded his way through the crowd, ignoring the offense on his partner’s face, so intent he was to get to Shane’s side. 

“What’s that about?” he asked Shane, who responded with a puzzled look. “Want me to come with you?” Jesse asked. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t place. 

No one stopped them as they slid out of their assigned hall and made their way to the third floor. 

F301 was a large auditorium with a raised stage. There was already a crowd there when they stepped inside. From their uniforms it seemed like they were mostly conference staff, all surrounding a woman and whispering excitedly. 

“It’s him!” someone called. 

“Hey-” Shane said, as someone grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the stage. 

Bewildered, Jesse tried to push through after his boyfriend, tripping down the stairs only far enough to see dimly familiar face on stage. A slim, pretty woman with short brown hair. She was …

She was the girl at the ticket counter. 

Shane was pushed onstage opposite her, and when he looked at her, she flushed, her eyes sparkling under the stage lights. 

“I _must_ apologize on Madeline’s behalf,” a taller blonde woman said. She had her arm around Madeline’s shoulder, was dressed as an organizer. “She didn’t want to make it so public, but … we all thought it was so exciting!”

“What’s going on?” Shane asked, looking around him warily. The small crowd was growing, people trickling in from the hall, through the open door. 

“Madeline thinks you’re her soul mate,” the blonde woman said, and an excited murmur broke through the crowd. “The first words you said to her when you checked in are the words on her soul mark. 

Jesse felt his heart squeeze and his blood run cold. 

“I … there has to be some mistake,” Shane said helplessly, his eyes wandering the crowd until they landed on Jesse’s, the stricken look on his face. 

Jesse tried to smile through the breaking of his heart. He was supposed to be _happy_ for Shane, it was what they had come here for, after all. If _he_ had been the one to find his soulmate, he was sure that Shane would have been happy for him, would have bowed out gracefully, and-

Swallowing against the rise of tears in his throat, Jesse turned and ran, hearing Shane calling after him. 

\--

“ _Jesse_ ,” Shane was breathing heavily, standing in the doorway of the empty conference room that Jesse had fled into.

“What are you doing here?” Jesse hissed, swiping at the embarrassingly tears slipping down his cheeks before he turned around. “Shouldn’t you be-” He paused. Shane probably came here to break up with him. Of course. 

“You’re crying,” Shane said, frowning as he stepped forward. 

“No,” Jesse said, flinching away as Shane reached for him. “I’m … I’m happy for you. Finding your soulmate. That’s …” he shook his head. “That’s what we came here for, after all.” 

“You don’t look happy,” Shane said dryly, and Jesse raised his face with a scowl. 

“Fine!” Jesse said heatedly. “I’m a hypocrite, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? I thought I bringing us here was the best for the both of us, but I was _wrong_. I don’t want to lose you, not even to your-” 

His next words were cut off as Shane stepped forward, pulling Jesse into a hard kiss. 

“But-” Jesse sputtered, pulling away even as his body melted into Shane’s arms. “What about your soulmate? _Was_ she your soulmate?”

Shane shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I asked her not to speak.” 

Jesse gaped. “But what if she _was_? You’ll never know!” 

“I’m okay with that,” Shane said quietly. He squeezed Jesse’s trembling hand, and held it, firm and warm. “I only want you,” Shane said, smiling. “I’ve always only wanted you.” 

Jesse shook his head, overwhelmed. He’d been so stupid, so selfish and he couldn’t even apologize through the thickness in his throat. With a sob, he threw himself into Shane’s arms, holding him tight, burying his wet face into Shane’s jean jacket. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Shane asked, brushing his lips against the crown of Jesse’s head. “I .. uh, saw some people filming. I’m pretty sure I’m public enemy number one this weekend.” 

Jesse laughed, and sniffled. “Should I be scared to be seen with you?” 

Shane hummed. “Maybe,” he said, “this is all your fault, after all.” 

“For bringing you here?” Jesse asked, grabbing Shane’s hand as they slipped towards the exit. “Or for making you fall in love with me?” 

“Both,” Shane said, laughing. 

“Then I guess I have to take responsibility,” Jesse said, as they hurried through the front doors and into the sun. 

\--

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shane asked, as he watched Jesse lay down in the tattoo chair. They could have tattooed over their soul marks together. There were entire tattoo parlors devoted to couples such as them. But Jesse had insisted on going first. To prove something to himself, perhaps. 

“I’m sure,” Jesse said, his face white as he watched the tattoo artist load her gun. “Just,” he said plaintively to Shane. “Hold my hand, please.” 

Silently, Shane took Jesse’s free hand and held it between both of his own. In his pocket was a small, square box with a gold band inside. He’d bought it before Jesse had even suggested this trip, after years of agonizing and pining and uncertainty … it had been the easiest decision of his life. 

Jesse made a noise at the first touch of needle to skin, and Shane pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s knuckles, thinking about the gold band against his brown skin. Nothing permanent. Nothing he couldn’t remove if he wanted to. Jesse would wake up each morning and make the choice to put on Shane’s ring and Shane would have the same decision. 

And that was what made it so beautiful.


End file.
